Dave and Heather
This article focuses on the interactions between Dave and Heather. Overview Because of Dave's brain damage after the events of Total Drama Pahkitew Island, he is immediately attracted to Heather due to believing that her cruelty towards him is playing hard to get, trying his hardest to get her to reciprocate his feelings. Heather however detests Dave for doing creepy actions and never giving her personal space. Heather eventually becomes so sick of Dave that she files a restraining order against him, even punching him. He breaks this restraining order in Go Big or Go Home, hunting down Heather to be affectionate towards her. Terrified, Heather hurts Dave. Feeling rejected, he turns aggressive against Heather while she is captured by Larry. Knowing how to manipulate, Heather promises Dave that she will kiss him if he frees her, before beating him up again and running away in fear, bringing the two back to square one. Total Drama Returns to the Island Trials and Triva-lations Dave has an attraction towards Heather as when Dave steps off the boat and sees Heather, his mouth opens and he starts to drool. Heather instantly starts to puke, and then follows by glaring at him. Dave soon approaches Heather, looking into her eyes, and asking for an alliance. Heather states in the confessional that she likes alliances, but she will never have an alliance with Dave. Heather grabs Dave by the collar and tells him that she doesn't like him, and that she will never join him in an alliance. During the challenge, after Fang attacks Dave's team, Heather laughs at his pain. At the elimination ceremony, when Dave is eliminated, Heather is seen extremely happy. Volleybrawl Heather mentions Dave in the confessional, saying that she is so happy that he was eliminated. She also states that she was extremely creeped out by his love for her. Final Four Face Off! Dave creeps out Heather by smelling her when they appear along with other eliminated contestants, but this time Dave is attracted to Sky. Heather notes in the confessional that she is glad he got over her, but she is still very disturbed by his love for Sky. Later on in the episode, Dave once again, shows signs of being attracted to Heather by grinning at her, disgusting her. Total Drama Wild West A Wild Western Introduction Dave and Heather are once again placed on different teams, which makes Heather extremely happy, while Dave is devastated. During the challenge, Dave constantly dazes at Heather, making her completely annoyed by him and ignores him. Heather is later glad to see Dave eliminated. Total Drama Around the World Celebrity Manhunt 2: Radioactive Reunions Dave greets Heather in a behind the scenes video of the two, to which Heather instantly got mad at him, shouting to him to get away from her, and then punches him in the face. Dave then asks what the punch was for, but was ignored by Heather. It is revealed that Dave's parents are trying to sue Heather for punching him in the face. Heather shows the camera a restraining order, which she gets up close to the camera and whispers, saying that Dave is a stalker, also showing a can from her bag, with a painted skull on it. It is also soon revealed that Heather is also trying to sue Dave, for his stalker-ish ways. After being chosen to compete in the next season, Dave asks Chris if Heather will be joining them. Total Drama All-Stars Take 2 Cheater Cheater Pumpkin Eater Heather laughs at Sadie, calling her a dummy, and that she can't fight for sh**, asking Sadie if she should just make out with "that weirdo Dave" already, indicating that she wants his attraction towards her to go to someone else. Go Big or Go Home Heather suddenly notices Dave in the distance and is shocked, wishing it was anyone but "Creeper features", yelling out a scream of fear. Dave randomly climbs the tree and happily tells Heather that it's been so long since he's smelled her, causing her to shoot him impulsively and make him fall, making him yell at her and Cameron that "It's hard, guys". She tells Dave to stay down as she's filed for a restraining order a long time ago. With Dave on the ground, Heather is relieved. After seeing Cameron wet his pants, Heather says that it's a good thing Dave hates him so much that he's not paying attention to him, as otherwise Dave would smell Cameron, groaning at referencing Dave's creepiness. All of a sudden, Heather is grabbed by Larry. Dave gets mad at Heather for hurting her feelings and shoots her cheek. Heather screams an "Ow!" but tells Dave that she sort of has bigger problems right now. She manipulates Dave into freeing her, noting that if he frees her, she will kiss him. Dave cheers that his love is only for skunk, and shoots at Larry and make him run off. Heather cheers that she is safe but as Dave approaches her, Heather angrily calls it gross and kicks his leg. Nervous, Heather runs off and makes him scream an "ow." She climbs her nearby tree, and yells at Cameron to help. Dave climbs the tree after Heather, as Heather repeatedly tells Cameron to do this quick. Once Dave is shot, Heather is relieved. Trivia *Both are attracted to Alejandro. *This one-sided attraction is similar to two others that both characters have, being Alejandro and Dave, and Cody and Heather. **They both involve a protagonist and an antagonist or vice-versa, with one being attracted to the other in a somewhat creepy way while the other is confused by this attraction. **Alejandro and Cody were both in the Final 3 of Total Drama World Tour. See Also Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:One-sided conflicts Category:One-sided attractions Category:Season 1 interactions Category:Season 2 interactions Category:Season 3 interactions Category:Season 5 interactions